Solo una mentira
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: No somos amigos, podríamos ser cualquier cosa, si intentamos mantener seguro este secreto.
Soló una vez mas, al final del local, Saruhiko se sentaba a observar a los demás: las estupideces de todos, las excentricidades de Tatara, la inexpresividad de Anna y del Rey, pero sobre todas esas cosas observaba, con mas detenimiento del que era posible, la sonrisa de Misaki, su Misaki, o al menos veía el Misaki que era cuando estaban en HOMBRA. Y aunque la esencia era la misma, el cuerpo y las expresiones eran algo que ya conocía, de cierta forma le resultaba un completo extraño y eso le aterraba. Misaki ya no era solo suyo, y él se estaba dando cuenta.

-Debes quererlo mucho, ¿no es así, Saruhiko?-escucho la voz del dueño del bar justo detrás de él, al otro lado de la barra, viendo exactamente al mismo lugar que él veía unos segundos antes de voltear la mirada incomodo por haber sido sorprendido.

Intento ignorar al mayor, hacer como que no le había oído y aguardar por que el otro se cansara y se fuera a formar parte de la linda imagen que se estaba desarrollando por todos los rojos, pero no lo hizo, se quedo ahí de pie detrás de él, con la mirada fila en su nuca, y por el sonido del choque de vasos, preparando una bebida. Saruhiko se giro levemente para encararlo, teniendo la mirada del de lentes sobre él solo se encogió de hombros.

-No se a que se refiere-para su sorpresa el rubio dejo escapar una pequeña risilla mientras dejaba la bebida que estaba preparando en frente de él. No era alcohólica ya que ni a él ni a Misaki le servían alcohol en el bar, y se veía muy llamativa demostrando dos colores entremezclados entre si, un rojo fuerte al fondo y un azul en la parte de arriba, volteo a ver al mayor interrogante y este solo sonrió.

-Es obvio que son muy buenos amigos, normalmente las marcas no salen en el mismo lugar para dos personas diferentes, y las suyas lo hicieron.

-¿Y?

Kusanagi le vio perplejo unos segundos, para él le era claro lo que quería decir.

-Significa que tienen una gran conexión. Que son amigos cercanos.

Los ojos de Saruhiko se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal al escuchar eso. Kusanagi sabia que el chico no era tonto pero al parecer lo había tomado con la guardia baja o ese era un tema que lo hacia reaccionar. Estuvo a punto de decir algo mas cuando el de cabello obscuro se giro una vez mas para darle la espalda y un chasquido de su lengua se escucho hasta él.

 _Amigos…_ sí, si le preguntaban a Misaki claro que diría que eran amigos, los mejores amigos, pero para él esa palabra empezaba a quemarle los oídos y a parecer veneno sobre su boca cada que alguien se refería a él y a Misaki como tal.

Saruhiko no tenia amigos, nunca había tenido amigos y nunca los tendría, él solo tenia a Misaki, a su Misaki, el mismo que estaba en ese momento haciéndole una llave de lucha al pobre gordo rubio que no dejaba de llamar con respeto al castaño pelirrojo implorando que le deje respirar.

El no era el _amigo_ de Misaki, el no quería serlo, pero si de esa forma podía seguir manteniendo a todos alejados de la cosa extraña que pasaba entre él y el castaño por el seguiría guardando esos secretos en aquella palabra que le sabia a mentira.

-No tienes porque esperar, solo díselo…

Sin darse cuenta el mayor seguía ahí con él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos posesivos le volteo a ver con una mirada perpleja y enojada.

-Esperar solo podría empeorar las cosas-le dijo, con una pequeña mueca que pretendía reflejar que sabia de lo que hablaba, que sabia lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Empeorar? ¿Qué?...si ya todo se estaba yendo a la mierda desde que ellos habían decidido aparecerse enfrente de dos niños ociosos y sin nada más que hacer que jugar videojuegos y beber de una misma gaseosa.

Saruhiko se puso de pie y salió del bar a pasos presurosos bajo la atenta mirada del Rey y la preocupada de Kusanagi. Nadie mas vio su partida, pero al menos uno la sintió.

…

La diferencia del tiempo en el que salió el mas alto y la diferencia de las zancadas de sus largas piernas hicieron correr a Misaki por lo que pareció toda la ciudad, iluminada por los carteles de neón de los establecimientos todavía abiertos a altas horas de la noche, corrió hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando en primer lugar. La única tienda de todo Shizume donde vendían esa bebida dulce que muy difícilmente recordaba su nombre-una bebida que sobrepasaba lo dulce para él pero que al parecer era lo único dulce que el de cabello obscuro aceptaba.

Y como esperó, lo encontró justo en la parte frontal de la tienda sentado sobre lo que debieron ser cajas llenas de mercancía y bebiendo de una pequeña lata rosa chillante. Saruhiko tenia la vista hacia el frente, sin ver nada en concreto, por lo que no se percato de la presencia de Misaki hasta que este le dio un ligero golpecito con uno de sus tenis a su pie. Saruhiko levanto la visto directo hacia él. No esperaba que lo fuera a buscar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el mas alto, Misaki frunció el seño, claramente ofendido por que no hubiera esperado que lo buscara una vez que salió de improviso del bar.

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí, idiota?... Vine a buscarte, debes estarte muriendo de frio-le suelta el castaño con su voz ruidosa pero sin hacer ademanes exagerados, la clara respuesta de que el que se estaba muriendo de frio no era Saruhiko. Pero quien podía culpar a Misaki, él nunca había sido un gran fan del invierno.

-¿Creí que te quedarías a dormir con ellos?

-¿Yo creí que _nosotros_ nos quedaríamos a dormir esta noche?- Saruhiko volteo su mirada a otro lado, evitando los ojos de la persona a la que le cumpliría cualquier capricho. No quería, esta vez no.

Misaki no dijo nada, solo espero que el otro fuera un poco mas expresivo y para cuando estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia su PDA empezó a sonar con un mensaje de Kusanagi.

Saruhiko se le quedo viendo los segundo que le tomo leer el mensaje, y se sorprendió cuando entro en la tienda sin decirle nada. _Tal vez le estén pidiendo que lleve algo al bar. Tal vez si pase la noche con ellos._

Para cuando Misaki salió llevaba un par de bolsas de plástico llenas de cosas. El de pelo obscuro solo lo vio cargarlas con tranquilidad mientras se ponía a caminar de regreso por donde había venido. Bajo una vez mas la mirada a su bebida, resignado que esa noche la pasaría solo bajo el kotatsu o que vagaría sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad solo para no regresar esa noche.

-¿No piensas acompañarme a casa, Saru?

La voz de Misaki le llego desde unos metros mas adelante, el pequeño se había detenido y girado su cuerpo solo para verle de frente. Le estaba mirando, con esos ojos que solo le debían ver a él, y le incitaba a regresar a su pequeña casa truncando una vez su camino de regreso a ningún lado-donde se encontraba antes de conocerlo.

…

Apenas entrar a su pequeño departamento sintieron la corriente aire frio como si esta estuviera esperándolos para congelarles los huesos. No tenían el suficiente dinero como para pagar calefacción por lo que el kotasu que habían encontrado se había convertido en su salvación esa temporada de frio.

Misaki paso corriendo junto a él para poner las cosas que había comprado junto a la pequeña parrilla eléctrica que habían comprado y al minúsculo refrigerador, lo vio sacando las cosas y poniéndolas como si quisiera ponerse a cocinar en ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a cocinar-le contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Saruhiko reviso su PDA en busca de la hora, 1:59.

-Es muy tarde como para que te pongas a preparar de comer.

-Pero tu no has comido nada en todo el día-le dijo Misaki aun con las compras en la pequeña mesa donde preparaba la comida, observo las compras con detenimiento solo para percatarse de que efectivamente no pensaba darle alguna verdura camuflajeada entre todo lo demás como la ultima vez- No vi que comieras nada en el bar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero tienes que comer.

-Pero no tengo hambre- lo que parecía un fuerte regaño se empezó a formar en el pecho de Misaki, y eso era algo que no quería, así que cambio el rumbo de la conversación, o discusión- Solo quiero dormir.

Por unos minutos Misaki sopeso lo que acababa de escuchar. Si dejaba que Saru se saliera con la suya estaría fomentando la muy mala e irregular alimentación del de cabello obscuro, cosa que ha querido erradicar al hacerle comidas lo mas presentables posible y dándole verduras-una comida que el de lentes no aceptaba ni aunque lo mataran- escondidas. Pero tenia que darle la razón de que era bastante tarde y que los ánimos estaban mas para dormir que para otra cosa.

-De acuerdo-se rindió al fin-prende el kotatsu.

-No, hoy dormiré en mi cama.

Esas palabras dejaron un poco sorprendido a Misaki y con una sensación de vacío en la boca de su estomago. Si Saruhiko decidía no dormir en el kotatsu significaba que dormiría soló. Y, aunque aun no lo aceptara, eso no le agrada en lo mas mínimo.

Lo vio subir las escaleras al pequeño apartado del departamento donde estaba la cama de Saruhiko. Las palabras de Tatara estaban dándole vueltas en su cabeza, y no podía negar que tenia razón. Saruhiko se estaba comportando extraño, mas de lo habitual y eso hacia que sintiera miedo por lo que les podía pasar.

Saruhiko era su amigo, era el único que lo había aceptado cuando todos le habían volteado la cara. Solo él lo aguantaba, solo él lo conocía, solo él lo quería de esa forma…porque Misaki no era tonto, a pesar de lo que todos creían, y sabia que lo que hacían, como se sentían y como se trataban no eran cosas de amigos. Podían ser cualquier cosa menos amigos.

Un amigo no ve a Saruhiko como si fuera la cosa mas importante de su vida, un amigo no pensaría en arriesgar su propia vida si fuera necesario solo para ayudar al otro, un amigo no se preocupa por cada pequeño aspecto en su vida. Un amigo no hacia todo lo que él hacia por Saruhiko, no pasaría los limites-aquellos que sabia existían pero que había ignorado olímpicamente- establecidos. No, el no era un amigo, no quería ser un amigo.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, llegando hasta donde estaba el otro acostado, completamente tapado con dos edredones. Espero que estuviera durmiendo y, levantando los edredones, se metió en la cama detrás de Sruhiko.

No estaba dormido, por lo que pudo sentir claramente las yemas de los dedos de Misaki recorrer su espalda por sobre la tela de su pijama. Ninguno dijo nada, no había palabras que decir cuando sabias toda la verdad, cuando tus acciones decían mas que cualquier cosas que pudiera salir de sus labios.

Así que Saruhiko se relajo ante el toque suave del mas bajo, pretendiendo hacerse el dormido solo para no encáralo y poner en palabras algo que estaba bien así como estaba. Pero fue cuando sintió unos labios presionarse contra él, justo en la mitad de su espalda, que todos los bellos de su cuerpo de erizaron y un fuerte calor le recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-No hagas eso, Misaki-le susurro, sin moverse de las posiciones de sonde estaban. Le sorprendió un poco que el otro no haya reclamado por que haya ocupado su nombre.

-¿Por qué no?-susurro en respuesta justo antes de volver a besar la espalda del otro chico.

Saruhiko cerro los ojos con fuerza, controlándose, tratando de olvidar el calor que crecía en su vientre y el ansia que despertaba en sus manos. Quería voltearse, quería voltearse y tomar todo lo que cupiera en sus manos.

-Porque no podre contenerme-le dijo.

Espero unos segundo, los cuales le parecieron eternos hasta que Misaki soltó un suspiro y hablo:

-No quiero que lo hagas.

Saruhiko sintió como su corazón se detenía unos segundos para volver a funcionar con mayor fuerza justo después de sentir las manos de Misaki pasar por debajo de su ropa y acariciar su espalda desnuda.

El mas alto se dio la vuelta y sujeto las manos del castaño para que no siguiera provocándole. A pesar de lo que había escuchado aun tenia miedo de que nada de esto fuera real.

-Me odiaras.

El castaño se quedo callado, sorprendido por lo fuerte y profundo que esas palabras sonaron. Negó con la cabeza y espero que el otro le pudiera ver aun sin lentes.

-Jamás podría odiarte, Saru.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos juntaron sus labios por primera vez. Haciendo realidad lo que querían se dieron cuanta que los sueños no se comparaban con la realidad.

Una realidad donde tenían su pequeño y perdido mundo solo para ellos, donde no había nadie mas que ellos y sus besos y caricias, y las sensaciones que esa noche estaban experimentando por primera vez. Solo dentro de ahí podían conocerse y amarse como lo hacían, con las comidas tan raras de Misaki o las manos bien sujetas al las caderas del mas pequeño de Saruhiko, con todo lo que habían aprendido uno del otro.

Porque esa noche marco el final de la mentira llamada _amigos_ y el inicio de lo que terminaría por destruirlos…aunque esa es otra historia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dejo esto rápido… Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir sobre esto mas que fue inspirado por una canción de mi cantante favorito y que espero de todo corazón que les guste.

No se si estaré subiendo cosas con mayor regularidad, pero hare el intento.

Gracias por leer y si quieren dejen un comentario.

Saludos.

PD :Ya lo había subido, de hecho ya tenia un comentario, un follow y un fav, pero debo pedirle perdón a esas personas por la presentación errónea que tenia, espero que esta este bien. Disfruten.


End file.
